Austin The Secert Singer Santa
by SHOR24-7
Summary: Austin got offered this job to be a secret singer Santa and what he does is goes around stores and sing songs and ask for wishes or gifts they want but what happen when he went to Sonic Boom and ask Ally her secret wish or gift she want would he be shock or would he be happy.


**Merry Christmas Guys I hope you like my new story**

**By the way I will update soon to all my new stories and adopted ones sorry for the wait I been busy**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMERY<strong>

**Austin Secret Singer Santa**

**Austin got offered this job to be a secret singer Santa and what he does is goes around stores and sing songs and ask for wishes or gifts they want but what happen when he went to Sonic Boom and ask Ally her secret wish or gift she want would he be shock or would he be happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin POV<strong>

I just got a call from the manager of the Mall and told me they wanted to do something better then having a Santa siting down for pictures they want a singing Santa so they ask me to do the job so I said yes and now I am stuck with it oh wait I forgot to introduce myself to you guys so my name is Austin Monica Moon and I have 3 best friends one is Dez he is my filmmaker and has red hair and wears weird clothes and have a lot of exotic pets and I have another friend her name is TRISH DE LA ROSA and she is my manager and has long black curly hair that gets mess up in the humidity and she scares me a lot don't tell her I said that because I think she will haunt me ok now my last best friend and her name is Allyson Dawson but, we call her Ally for short and she is my songwriter and partner and she has chestnut hair with blonde highlights is what I call them but, she calls them amber highlights and she use to be shy but, that disappeared and now she is very ah what's the word oh outgoing but, she is still nerdy and she loves to take over stuff that she can do like my paper airplane is a good example and I was joking when I was making one I always could make one because when we first meet I kept throwing paper at her and I turned it to air planes it was so funny but, now I think this friendship is more important then others think because for one I really like her and BY THE WAY it is Christmas I know I forgot to say it but, still I want to get Ally something special for Christmas and I don't know what but, I hope I find out ok enough of me now I am going to back of the mall entrance to meet the mall manager or something and why I said the back she wanted it to be secretive and I like it secretive but, not that much because I always tell me friends everything ok I just arrived and the manager came running to me and said

Manager: "Ok Austin thanks for taking this quest because I want to see if people like it and you CAN'T tell anyone k and you can sing any song you want but, it has to be Christmas related and this is going to just be a try today and you aloud to take photos if you want but, no one touches your face and the other part if you have someone special that works or shop at the mall you are aloud to serenade her but, I want you to call me before you do and I have to know what song your going to sing to her."

Austin: "Ok and if I can't tell anyone what am I going to wear and ok I know that but, I need a disguise and k and I definitely will oh by the way what happen if they recognize me."

Manger: "Oh yea your costume is over there on the right and if they do just go that isn't you I don't know who your talking about in a different voice."

Then I nodded and went to the costume and I saw it was like my normal stage wardrobe but, it's red and instead of a bared it has a RED FANCY MASK and I loved this outfit more then the Santa Claus outfit I thought I was going to wear and thanks god I am wearing this because this make a good impression on Ally and thank god she is the last store to go to ok I gtg and put my outfit on

**Ally Pov**

Hi Guys my name is Ally Dawson and I love this month because it is my favorite holiday and that is CHRISTMAS it is in two weeks and those 2 weeks the mall is going to have a SECERT SINGER SANTA and it is new normally we have Santa sitting but, that is still going to happen but, this is going to be Santa walking around asking us for OUR wishes and sings to us like carolers and I can't wait because I love singing carolers and to make it even better I just can't wait lol but, the bad part is I know my wish but, I don't want to tell anyone because I know it will never happen and silly me I forgot to say who are my best friends lol but, my best friends are Trish and Dez and the one and only Austin Monica Moon ahhh I love him wait I mean I Love Them but, we all form Team Austin at first but, now we call it team Austin and Ally because we are team Austin and Ally and I am the songwriter and sometimes I sing oh who am I kidding I sing all the time because Austin got me out of the stage fright zone and I love it because I am up there I feel like I can do anything and everything I want and the most funniest experience I know in my life is Austin having Stage fright I know it isn't funny but, it is funny because who will ever know that Austin will form Stage Fright like that because of some stupid bad reviewer and now he got out of it because he just stand up to the reviewer and I found it really hot and I think you must be going she sooo likes him and yes I do I think I am even in love with him he is so freaking the best person I ever meant he has or had stick up for me for a lot of times and I never had a guy that hot do that for me and the first time I saw him I thought he was an immature kid and now it change because I know him for him and I think he is the best friend a girl or a guy can have but, mostly girls but, he does stick up and the only guy he sticks up for is Dez but, probably not any other guy but, he is the best friend to me because he is the one I love to hug I love to see him smile because he makes me smile and I like that he isn't sexually like the other guys in the school especially Dallas he is a freaking player I don't know how I even like him thank god I don't like him anymore I am so happy ok and Trish mean everything to me because she is my feisty best friend that isn't scared of anyone that will beat up anyone if anyone hurt me now Dez he is just so weird I don't know how to explain him lol ok I gtg and work my father will be mad if I am a little late bye

**1 hour pass**

**Austin Pov**

Ok I already went around the mall already for except one store and that is sonic boom and for all the stores I sang Santa Claus is coming to town and jingle bells but, this store I am going to sing one oldie and a song Ally wrote that I stole when she left her book by me and you going right now and I bet your going why she is going to know and I do want her to know and if she tells me her wish and what she wants it be more related like if she wants me or should I say likes/loves me but, that won't happen but, other then that I need to call the manager

Calling Manager

She answered

Hello

Hi Sara it is me Austin

Oh hi Austin is everything going good

yes I just want to ask if I can sing my own song for sonic boom

ok does it have curse words

no it doesn't

ok you can sing it then

thank you

bye

bye Sara

Then we hang up the phone and went to sonic boom

**Arriving to sonic boom**

Ok I am at sonic boom and I am walking in so I started singing

HAVE YOURSELF A MERRY LITTLE CHRISTMAS

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Let your heart be light<br>From now on  
>our troubles will be out of sight<br>Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
>Make the Yule-tide gay<br>From now on  
>our troubles will be miles away<p>

Here were are as in olden days  
>happy golden days of yore<br>Faithful friends who are dear to us  
>gather near to us once more<p>

Through the years we all will be together  
>If the Fates allow<br>Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
>And have yourself a merry little Christmas now<p>

AUSTIN: "HEY GUYS I AM YOUR SECERT SINGER SANTA AND I AM ASKING FOR ALL YOUR WISHES SO THEY CAN COME TRUE."

KIDS STARTED RUNNING UP TO ME AND SAID WHAT THEY WISH FOR AND I TOOK PICTURES ASK WHAT THE PARENTS WANT AND DEZ CAME TO ME AND STARTED ACTING LIKE A LITTLE KID BUT, IT IS DEZ FOR YOU AND SO HE SAID WHAT HE WISH FOR AND THAT WAS I THINK A GOAL AND A AUSTIN MOON DOLL AND THEN I WENT TO TISH SHE WISH FOR A MONEY TREE AND NOW I'M GOING TO MS. ALLY DAWSON AND SHE WAS SO HAPPY I WAS HERE AND SHE TOLD TRISH AND DEZ

ALLY: "I WISH AUSTIN WAS HERE TO SEE THIS HE WILL LOVE THIS."

I JUST SMILED AND I WENT UP BEHIND HER AND WHISTPER IN HER EAR SAYING

AUSTIN: "HE IS CLOSER THEN YOU THINK AND WHAT DOES THIS PRETTY LITTLE LADY WANT FOR CHRISTMAS."

ALLY: (WHISPERING) (BLUSING) "I WANT MY SONG TO COME TRUE."

AUSTIN: (WHISPERING) "WHAT SONG."

ALLY: "THIS!"

THEN HE SAW THE SONG AND READ IT AND HE WHISPERED

AUSTIN: (WHISPERING) "WHO IS THIS ABOUT LIKE WHO DO YOU WANT SINCE I SEE THIS SONG IS ABOUT LOVE ON CHRISTMAS."

ALLY: (WHISPERING) (GIGGLES) "I WANT AUSTIN MONICA MOON AND THAT'S WHO THE SONG IS ABOUT,"

AUSTIN: (WHISPERING) "ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

ALLY: (WHISPERING) "YES SO CAN YOU MAKE THAT COME TRUE."

AUSTIN: (WHISPERING) "YES I CAN."

THE I SAID

AUSTIN: "OK GUYS I GOT ALL THE WISHES BUT, WHO WANTS ANOTHER SONG."

EVERYONE IS CHEERING AND SO I SANG

**"Wrapped In Red"**

Everybody's happy Snow is falling down Prayers are being answered Miracles all around  
>From afar I've loved you But never let it show And every year another December comes and goes<br>Always watching Never reaching  
>But this Christmas I'm gonna risk it all This Christmas I'm not afraid to fall<br>So I'm at your door with nothing more Than words I've never said In all this white, you'll see me like You've never seen me yeah Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
>Blue is where I've been Green can't buy me you Silver bells remind me That mistletoe's for two<br>So I found a color That only tells the truth That paints a picture Of how I feel for you  
>This Christmas I'm gonna risk it all This Christmas I'm not afraid to fall<br>So I'm at your door with nothing more Than words I've never said In all this white, you'll see me like You've never seen me yeah Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
>I'll never feel you If I don't tell you<br>This Christmas I'm gonna risk it all This Christmas I'm not afraid to fall  
>So I'm at your door with nothing more Than words I've never said In all this white, you'll see me like You've never seen me yeah Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Wrapped in red (ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)<p>

I STOPPED SINGING AND SAW ALLY EYES WIDEN SO I RAN OUT THE STORE DEZ RAN RIGHT AFTER ME BUT, WENT THE WRONG DRECTION

**ALLY POV**

Ok he ran out the store and Dez ran out right after him and then it came to me Omg that was Austin that had to be Austin no one will learn that song so fast he must of look in my book when I left it by him and I always do because I trust him and to make stuff even worst he knows what I want please tell me god that he likes me please ehh now I have to pull him upstairs away from Trish that is giving me a questioning glance and now she is talking to so I snapped out when she shouted

Trish: "Ally."

Ally: "What."

Trish: "What's wrong."

Ally: "Nothing."

Trish: "There is something up so tell me."

Ally: "No there isn't and I don't have anything for me to tell you because it is nothing I just zoned out."

Trish: "What did he tell you."

Ally: "Nothing."

Trish: "Come on Alls I know you way better that I know something is bothering you so I assume what he said to you bothered you so what did he tell you."

Ally: "Ok OK he told me he is closer then you think."

Trish: "Who is closer?"

Ally: "Austin!"

Trish: "Oh ok no wonder you where zone out you wear dreaming about your lover boy."

Ally: (blushed) "No I wasn't."

Trish: "What ever you say ok bye Ally I got to go back to my job I took a long of enough break."

I laughed and shacked my head and said

Ally: "OK BYE TRISH."

Then she left why I was day dreaming about what I should do to Austin when he came here

**AUSTIN POV**

I WENT TO THE MANAGER BACK AND SHE SAID

SARA: "HOW WAS IT."

AUSTIN: "REALLY GOOD I LOVED IT."

SARA: "DID ANYONE RECOGNIZE YOU."

AUSTIN: "NOPE."

SARA: "OK GO GET CHANGED."

Then I went to get changed and I am heading back to sonic boom

**30 minutes **

I am at the door of sonic boom and Ally saw me and pulled me upstairs and she pushed me on the Chair in the practice room and sat on top of me and I said

Austin: "What are you doing Ally."

Ally: "Oh nothing."

Austin: "If it is nothing why are you straddling me or should I say sitting on my lap."

Ally: (Seductively) "Oh to just ask you some Questions with out you running."

Austin: "What Questions and I can still run Ally you light as a feather I can pick up like that."

Ally: "Oh and you pick me up I will just wrap my legs around you so yea and oh the question was about hmm I must of forgot...oh wait you being the secret singer Santa."

Austin: "Where the heck did this come from I wasn't the secret singer Santa."

Ally: "Oh yes you are you are the only one that I know that will learn a song like the snap of my figures and the song you sang wasn't on that page I showed and I know you know what I wish for and I should say you better give me what I want Now."

Austin: (smirking) "Ok you caught me man you are a feisty little thing here and I forgot what you wish for can you tell me."

Ally: "Oh so you forgot."

Austin: "Nope."

Ally: "But, since you know my wish do you think it is going to come true."

Then she looked down and I lifted her head by putting my figure under her chin and I looked her in the eyes and said

Austin: "Yes it is going to come true."

Then her eyes widen and I just leaned and kiss her

That is How we started being Auslly

The End

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it I know it is late but, her is the late Christmas one shot I wanted to get out in months ago but, really busy sorry again and please review<strong>


End file.
